Protect You
by BluePastelMoon
Summary: After both of them witnessed each other get hurt, they felt the urgency to protect the other no matter what. NaLu. Rated M, just in case ;)
1. Chapter 1

**I'm weak. This is all my fault.**

If I had reached there in time, Natsu wouldn't be laying in bed motionless. He had saved me many times yet I couldn't save him once. He always is always there for me, but I'm not.

 **Pathetic.**

You would think that after all the training I've been doing when he left for a year would make me stronger, but no. Im still not strong enough. I couldn't protect him.

My face was stained from tears. My body full of bruises from the fighting scene. My face pale, and lacking colour.

Mira Jane tried to persuade me to take a rest and go home, but I couldn't budge. I knew that I wouldn't be resting until Natsu is awake and healthy.

He had overused his powers making him collapse and an easy target to the enemy.

 _ **Please God, Don't take him away from me.**_

I can't stand him not barging in my room and making a mess, or slipping under my bed sheets and sleeping next to me, warming my body, or the thought of never seeing his cheeky smile ever again.

I wanted to cry and scream, but my throat was empty. I couldn't cry anymore. I felt numb. One word was chanting in my head.

 **Weak. Weak. Weak. Weak.**

 _ **SHUT UP!**_

I tried to fight back my demons, but my voice was fragile.

I started feeling dizzy. The side effects of not eating for the past couple of days started to take it's toll.

I ignored it and went to change Natsu's bandages. I flinched at how the wounds would later leave a scar, making it a reminder of the time I couldn't help him. I checked his fever, sighing in relief when it turns out he got better than last time. I adjusted his pillow, so his neck wouldn't hurt when he wakes up.

 **If he wakes up.**

The thought made me get paler if that was even possible. If he doesn't how could I face everyone in the guild, how can I face my friends? How can I face ... myself?

I felt a stir in the bed, but that could be my imagination. The room was spinning around me, and I couldn't stand straight. I felt my energy get absorbed and my eyes droop as I fell backwards, but I managed to hear one last thing.

''..Luce..?".

And then I was out.

 _ **Hello.**_

 ** _That was a lot depressing than I thought it would be but fuck it lol._**

 ** _Im sorry if there r mistakes ._**


	2. Chapter 2

It's dark and lonely here. I felt like I was falling in slow motion into a never-ending black hole. I hugged myself to my knees trying to shield myself from whatever is ahead.

'' .. -ucy ''

 _ **What was that?**_

I looked around and found nothing. It was still pitch black.

It felt like minutes before I saw glowing stars starting to form. They looked beautiful and alluring, almost like they were trying to get my attention. I stretched my arms trying to grasp it, but when my fingers touched the glowing star, almost instantly, everything stopped moving. I felt like I was floating, and it was a nice feeling if it weren't for the darkness around me.

the glowing star soon reflected familiar images.

 _ **My memories...**_

One held the memories of when I ran away from home and found Natsu.

 _ **Natsu... I wonder how he is right now. Is he okay?**_

I felt my heart ache at the thought of him still being hurt.

 _'' Natsu! Check it out! Ive got the mark of Fairy Tail now! '' ._

I smiled at the flashback. It was another memory, and soon another started and another.

I was surrounded by my own memories, which made the dark endless black hole into light. I could see everything now.

'' ..-Lucy! ''

There it was again, louder and clearer this time. I followed the familiar voice. it was almost magnetic.

I blinked twice. The light above me was blinding, it took me a while for the blurriness to fade before I saw the person the voice belonged to.

''..N-Natsu? ''

I was then pulled into a bone crashing hug.

'' I'm glad you're okay, you worry me too much ''.

His salmon hair tickled my cheeks, his body sending waves of warmth and comfort. My arms were still glued to my sides, I could't move, I was still in shock.

 _ **He's alive...**_

 ** _I'm okay, we're okay. He doesn't hate me._**

I felt Natsu move and stare at me with a confused and worried expression on his face.

'' Luce? Are you okay? Should I call Wendy? '' He cursed before he turned around ready to call Wendy when I tackled him to the bed, snuggling my face into his broad chest. I wanted to cry but hearing his quickening heart beat calmed me down.

'' I'm sorry '' I choked back a sob. '' I couldn't be there in time, I could have saved you from all the beating you went through, if only I could rewind time an- ''

'' Shhh '' he hushed and stroked my hair. '' It's not you're fault, I should have been able to take care of myself ''.

I was about to protest when the door was slammed open.

'' LUCY! ''

'' NATSU! ''

The room was soon filled with the guild members. Gifts, flowers, and get well soon cards were given to both Natsu and I.

Happy, who was with us during the mission, received a ton of fish. He was also affected by the trauma, watching his best friend get hurt wasn't something delightful to witness.

After the gentle and heart whelming words, the guild members left leaving me and Natsu alone.

Natsu went to his bed, while I stayed in mine. After hours of tossing around, I became frustrated and groaned out loud.

Natsu let out a low chuckle.

'' Can't sleep? ''

I nodded my head, and tried to sleep one more time.

I heard the shuffling of the covers before I felt my bed drop a little.

'' Natsu? '' He hugged me from behind, resting his head on top of mine, and wrapping his long arms around my waist.

I blushed.

 ** _This is embarrassing_** , I thought.

The sound of his heart beat was like a melody, making me sleepy. I smiled before passing into a deep slumber.

 ** _Im glad you're okay._**

 ** _Hey c:_**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter_**

 ** _sorry for the mistakes._**


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of days later, I returned to my home, and Natsu to his. I had trouble sleeping every now and then ever since that day Natsu slept next to me.

 ** _It's like I can't sleep without him being next to me._**

I would never admit it to him, but I slept really well that night. Its like all my worries disappeared. Nothing mattered as long as Natsu was next to me. I knew that everything was going to be alright.

Unfortunately, its not gonna happen again.

I let the water run in my bathtub, as I stripped my clothes. When the tub was halfway full, I sank myself in, making the water embarrass me, but not enough to cover my face. I was occupied by my own thoughts, until I heard the sound a window opening then shutting. Immediatly I knew it was Natsu. I hurriedly finished my bath, and dressed up.

'' Hey Luce '' Natsu said cheerfully, not missing his wide grin.

I was about to greet him back when I noticed that he had a scar next to his cheeks. I frowned and stepped closer.

Nastu must have noticed my gaze, and subconciously touched the scar.

'' It doesn't hurt at all! It's hardly even noticeable- '' he continued rambling and stopped when I held his cheek.

'' I'm sorry '' I whispered. My face showing multiple emotions.

 ** _Sadness, anger, disappointment, and regret._**

I didn't notice that I was crying until the first tear fell down my cheek.

Natsu looked at me, and almost looked hesitant before he leaned down and kissed my tears. His lips lingered before he abruptly stepped back.

My eyes widdened in surprise, and my cheeks turned pink. I looked up to find Natsu as red as a strawberry, he avoided my face and muttered something I couldn't catch.

I let out a giggle and then I was on the floor laughing like a hyena, which wasn't attractive at all. My laughing must have triggered Natsu, because soon he was joining me.

'' So, are you in the mood for baking cupcakes? '' I asked as I put my apron on.

His stomach growled.

'' Hell yeah! ''

.

.

.

'' This is a mess '' I complained. Dishes were piled over the other, Raw cupcake mix was all over the counter, and the smell of the burnt cupcakes Natsu made filled the Kitchen.

 _It's going to be a pain cleaning that up_ I thought.

'' Well since it's a mess anyway... why don't we- '' Natsu then poured a bawl of whipped cream on top of my head, letting it slide on my face. '' HAVE FUN! ''.

I licked my lips, tasting the cream. _Oh it's on._

I quickly dashed away from him, reaching for the flour and throwing its content on him.

I laughed at how ridiculous he looks. _He looks like Caspar The Ghost._

At some point we started throwing anything from our reach at each other.

I looked at the last item left in the kitchen.

 _Raw leftover cupcake mix_

I raised my head to find him eyeing the same item.

In a flash, we speeded towards the cupcake mix. I was too focused on reaching there before him that I didn't notice the banana peal on the floor. I being clumsy, slipped on the banana peal.

I closed my eyes preparing for the fall, but it never came. Instead, I fell on something warm and hard?

I opened my eyes to find Natsu laying under me, his arms wrapped around me in a protective manner.

He protected me from the fall.

 **He protected you AGAIN.**

I was about to ask if he was alright but he interrupted me.

'' Neh, Luce, your not heavy anymore ''.

I lightly hit his head.

'' HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?! "

He sat straight, his face darkened.

'' Are you not eating well? '' He asked.

 ** _Even when he's the one who got hurt again, he still worries about me._**

'' Are you telling me I used to be fat? '' I tried lightning the mood, but it only made things worse. The air around me thickened almost soffocationg me in the process.

'' Lucy. '' He forced.

I knew there was no backing in this.

and then all hell broke loose.

 ** _Hello again :D_**

 ** _Thank you for reading ily_**

 ** _Bye_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I felt chills as I walked the empty cave. The only light illuminating the darkness of the cave was Natsu's fire.**_

 _ **I don't know how long we were walking for, but it felt like hours. Happy started whistling to a song I know, and I started humming with him. Natsu on the other hand was alert.**_

 _ **He has always been like that, ever since my future self.. died.**_

 _ **I once caught him waking up from a nightmare and mentioning something about ' not losing Lucy again '.**_

 _ **I wish he didn't blame himself for that. It wasn't his fault, he didn't know...**_

 _ **Without a warning, Natsu's fire was vanished.**_

 _ **'' Natsu '' I called, '' Happy! '' I looked around, it was the same cave we've been walking on for hours.**_

 _ **What happened? Was I really in daze or did they disappear all of a sudden.**_

 _ **I clenched my keys, preparing myself for the worst.**_

 _ **Yet little did I know, it wasn't enough.**_

 __I avoided his stern gaze.

He acts like he was okay when my future self died. He kept having those nightmares, and there were days were he wouldn't leave his bed, saying something about being tired. His appetite decreased, and he started talking less. The guild members noticed his strange behaviour, and tried cheering him up, including me. There were days were he couldn't look at my eyes, and when I asked him why, he said ' I might start crying again '.

It took him 3 months before he started acting like himself.

 ** _Maybe he doesn't want you to go through what he did._**

'' Natsu.. '' I looked at him and gave him the biggest smile I can muster. '' I'm okay, promise ''.

His stiff figure relaxed, but then tightened. It was like he wanted to say something, but didn't.

I waited hoping he would say whatever he was going to, but he didn't. When I figured he wouldn't, I started cleaning up the mess we made in the kitchen.

'' You know, if I didn't burn the cupcakes with my fire, they would have turned to be better than yours ''

 ** _Oh, he did not._**

'' Oh really? Are you sure, because I'd love to challenge you anytime ''

'' Challenge. Now thats a word I like to hear ''.

 _ **Short, I know.**_

 _ **but**_ ** _heeeaaay :D_**

 ** _Sorry if it sucks_**


	5. Chapter 5

_You don't need water to feel like drowning._

Lately, I have been feeling like that a lot. My thoughts capturing me and locking me in a dark place with no exit, but it seems like when Natsu is around, the drowning feeling fades, like it never happened. He rescues me every time he's around, and he doesn't know it. Without him, I feel lost, alone, and empty. He's my medicine, my dose to get me through the day.

 _If only he was a bottle I could buy in a store, only then I can keep him with me 24\7._

'' Luceee, hurry up! We don't want Happy to eat us alive '' Natsu said, while grabbed my hands in order to make me walk faster.

Natsu and Happy decided to go fishing in a lake not that far away, they decided to take me with them. I didn't mind going since I'd rather not be alone at the moment.

As soon as we arrived, I took a moment to appreciate the beautiful view of the lake and it's surroundings. The sun was bouncing of the lake's surface. the trees helped shade us from the blazing celestial fireball in the sky. The air was warmer, but still pleasant.

'' It is a perfect day for fishing '' I said with a smile on my face.

'' Everyday is a perfect day for fishing '' Happy said with confidence.

I remember that time when Happy tried convincing Natsu and I to go fishing with him, it was snowing. He came back with a runny nose and a fever. In the end, Natsu and I took care of him, until he got better.

 _We almost look like a family._

 _ **Yeah right, keep dreaming**_

Happy was the first to grab the fishing pole and raced Natsu towards the Lake. I walked towards the lake and sank my legs inside the water. Watching them was hilarious, one minute Happy caught a fish, the next it slaps him with it's fin and jumps to the water.

'' For someone who loves fishing, you sure suck '' I chuckled, clutching my clutching my stomach. Natsu joined me, making Happy slightly irritated.

'' Shut up ''

I felt tiny paws hold push towards the water. I felt the water envelope my whole body, seconds later, I pushed my face towards the surface to catch my breath.

'' ..Yo-u l-little .. '' I was cut out by another body hitting the water.

How could a little cat with wings do that.

Natsu then emerged from the water and glared at Happy who was smirking. I glanced at Natsu, who was trying to send me a message.

 _1_

 _2_

 _3_

 _GO!_

Both me and Natsu Grabbed Happy and pulled him towards the water. We kept playing around and splashing water until we all got tired.

'' We haven't caught any fish yet, and Im too tired to hold the fishing pole again '' Natsu complained, and Happy nodded.

'' I made sandwiches '' .

 _ **HAY**_

 _ **Sorry for the late chapter, and thanks for the reviews.**_

Copper001

'' your writing so pretty. are you going to bring END into this story ''

 _ **well I guess u might have to read to find out :)**_

 _ **Thanks for reading guys 3 lots of love**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Screams and cries of terror could be heard from far. I tried dragging my drained body to the source of the sound, but it didn't help much. Every move makes me wince in pain. It felt like thousand needles pierced my skin over and over again. The voice became recognizable as it got louder and louder. His screams for help echoed through the cave. I leaned on the rough cave wall and used it to guide me to the end of this darkness._**

 ** _' Hold on, Natsu '_**

'' Hold on, Natsu. '' I said as I went to grab my scarf from my closet before catching up to him.

I shivered as I took a step outside in the cold weather. Natsu noticed me shiver then held my hands and brought me closer to him.

'' To keep you warm. '' He explained. I gave him a smile and nodded. He has a tint of red on his cheeks, but I decided to ignore it.

 _Must be because of the cold weather._

We walked through the sea of people, making sure to stick close to each other in order not to lose each other. He kept me behind him, but still holding my hand tightly. I was perfectly hidden behind his back as we kept walking. It got less crowded as he reached the guild doors.

Natsu let go of my hand. I tried to hide my disappointment, until I realized he wanted to open the door. He left the door open for me to go un first, then he followed.

The guild was surprisingly calm. I scanned the hall to find that my friends were missing.

'' Where's Gray and Erza? '' Natsu asked.

'' Levy and Gajeel aren't here too. '' I added. The guild members avoided our eyes, some looking down.

Mira Jane was the first to speak '' Natsu, Lucy, Can I talk to you in private? ''

Natsu and I shared a confused look but nodded. We went to the basement where it was quite. Mira Jane motioned for us to take a seat. Makarov entered the room and stood beside Mira Jane.

This was making me worry. What happened? Where are they? Are they hurt? Are they okay?

'' What the fuck is going on!? '' Natsu bursted. Guilt was apparent in Makarov's eyes.

'' I'm sorry, I tried to stop them. '' Makarov looked down ashamed. '' They wanted to take revenge for you both, I thought they could make it so I lead them to the place, but no one have heard from them since... ''

'' How long has it been? '' Natsu's voice controlled, which took me by surprise.

'' 2 weeks... ''

I tried to process Makarov's words. My body started shaking in horror.

 _They went back there, to the that place._

Horrible memories attacked my mind, replaying themselves over and over. I felt my body hurt all over as If the bruises and scars never healed.

 _I looked down to find myself bleeding. My shirt was soaking in my own blood and dripping into the ground. I pushed my hands on the wound to stop the bleeding, but blood kept coming out until there was small puddles of blood on the ground. I cried in pain and tears shed, burning my eyes. I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die-_

'' LUCY, FOR GOD'S SAKE PLEASE ANSWER ME! ''

 _Please, Natsu._

 _''_ PLEASE, LUCY ''

 _Be safe._

'' S-stay with me.''

 **What do u think? bad? terrible? good? or this face :|**

 **I watched a really sad movie yesterday and felt like crying all day**

 **lol ok bye**


	7. Chapter 7

'' No. ''

'' I'm going with you, '' I blocked his way out, preventing him from taking another step. '' I'm not letting you leave without me. ''

 _I need to be with him, he doesn't get it. I want to make sure he's safe. Just having the thought of him leaving and me staying here not having any idea if he's alive or not terrifies me._

'' Lucy, I'm not taking you with me and thats final. '' he grabbed my shoulders and moved me away, despite me trying to push him.

'' NATSU! Stop being stubborn, '' He kept walking, so I grabbed his hands making him turn around to face me. '' we can go through this together, we are a team... right? '' I looked into his eyes, hoping that he would understand, but then he pulled his hands from my graspe.

'' Natsu-? ''

'' How can I take you with me when you couldn't handle it when you heard about the news. How am I supposed to save the others when I'm too busy trying to save you. You will only slow me down, and maybe we wouldn't be as lucky enough to survive like last time. '' He turned around, giving me his back. '' Maybe if I knew you'd be able to handle yourself, I would have appreciated your company. ''

I couldn't move. I was in shock, that I didn't realise that he went ahead and opened the door until the light from the sun blinded my eyes.

'' Goodbye, Lucy. ''

He speared me one last look, before closing the door leaving me all alone.

The sun rays disappeared, and so was the warmth in my body.

I felt cold and distant

 **He's right, I slow him down.**

 **I can't protect myself, how would I protect him? How would I help save the others?**

 **he's better there without me.**

 **Hi.**

 **another short chapter**

 _ **I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**_

 **Thanks for reading 3**


	8. Chapter 8

I punched the wall for the one millionth time in the past 72 hours of Natsu being gone. If you do the math, then yes. He's been gone for 3 days now. No one heard from him or the other missing guild members making me panic even more if that was possible.

I felt my knuckles throb from pain but I didn't care. I wish I could say the same thing about Natsu. He clearly sees me as an obstacle, and being next to him isn't anywhere near helpful. I'm a nuisance to him.

 ** _But that doesn't stop me from worrying about him._**

I looked down to see my pink guild mark, reliving the memories.

 **Are you really a Fairy Tail wizard? How are you even still showing you're pathetic face to the world while still carrying the mark, giving shame to the guild.**

I clenched my hands. I haven't been that strong lately, physically and mentally. The demons inside me keep on dragging me down. It made me weaker, but most importantly not being able to make the right choices. Has it really been 3 days? Have I really been sitting here doing nothing while my friends could be dying out there? Did Natsu really stop me from leaving, or did I not have enough power to convince him otherwise and follow him. Its not like he has listen to me all the time, not when he thought he was taking the correct actions. So why was I different? How did I let him leave without giving a better fight.

'' Thats it. '' I said to myself. The demons of mine can take a break and crawl back to where they came from, because right now my friends are in danger and making me feel worse won't do them any good.

I don't care if he will hate me when he sees me, he can kick me out of the guild for all I care! I'm going there and I'm going to protect him and my friends with everything I got.

 **Everything you got? Ha-ha. Like you can save yourself before saving others.**

I won't save myself. Not now at least. I will go out there and save them, even if I die trying.

 _ **I'd rather die if I stayed here another hour alone anyway.**_

I grabbed my keys and ran out side to the place that fed my demons and triggered them to awaken, but I never thought that the time I'd go back there would be me smiling.

Maybe it's because I'll be seeing my friends, or because for the first time I fought against my demons.

 _Hold on, Natsu._

 _I'm coming._

 ** _Yaaaas! finally!_**

 ** _good luck to those starting school soon :x_**

 ** _Ill start in about 3 weeks so... :c_**

 ** _Thank you for still reading :D_**


	9. Chapter 9

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat and kept walking despite the the darkness evolving the place. I took the train which took about 4 hours from Magnolia. I then spent the next hour walking into the deep forest until I stumbled upon the familiar views.

 _I'm close._

I dragged my legs forward until I was standing in front of the same well built enormous gate. the vine branches were tightly twisted all over the iron bars. I tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. I frowned and stepped back letting my hands slide to my sides.

 _''_ I'm pretty sure it was open before. '' I muttered to myself.

I grabbed Virgo's key and raised my hands to the air and summoned her. Seconds later she appeared in her black and white maid outfit with chained shackles around her attires.

'' Princess, is it time for punishment? '' Virgo asks while keeping a straight face.

I face palm and shake my head.

'' Can you please dig a way under the gates and into the mansion? '' She turns around and looks at the mansion with a shocked face.

'' What are you doing back here? ''She looks at me with confusion, which is a an expression I rarely see on her.

I turn my gaze to the ground, '' My friends are in there, I need to save them. ''

Virgo looked like she was about to ask more questions, but I raced her '' Are you going to help me or not? ''

I'm normally not harsh on my spirits, because they are my friends too, but I was on the urge panicking again. Time is precious, a second could equal losing a life, and right now that life could be to someone dear to me and I can't afford that.

Virgo looked taken back, but quickly covered it up. She must have realised how serious I am and did not want to waste more time. She started digging a hole in the ground that led to the other side. I followed her until we reached inside the mansion.

I looked around. There wasn't much difference except for more damage. A chandelier with broken strings of crystal hanging from them was located on top of us gave me a feeling that it would fall in any second, so I hurriedly moved away. I glanced around the room for extra cautious. There were broken tables and glass scattered near it. The wallpaper was peeled half way and paintings and old portraits were cracked on the and cockroaches were creeping up next to me making me squeal and kick them away from me.

An unsettling feeling began welling inside me the moment I saw the pool of blood on the floor. You'd think you were in the middle of a war zone.

 ** _Maybe I am._**

I dismissed Virgo, but she insisting on staying by my side until her time is up, which I was thankful for. Having someone by my side made me feel safer.

I licked my lips, feeling them dry up from fear. I straightened my back and walked forward, hoping I'll find them so we can escape soon.

 _Soon, I thought._

 ** _Hayyyy :)_**

 ** _how are you doing? oh well Im doing fine._**

 ** _thanks for the reviews, means a lot to me!_**

 ** _hope u guys have a wonderful day~_**

 ** _thank you again!_**


	10. Chapter 10

I kept searching for the underground passage that Natsu and I found before, but unfortunately, luck wasn't on my side. Virgo had to leave minutes after I convinced myself that I was completely lost. My legs ached and my stomach grumbled.

 _I can't waste anymore time!_

The window to my right revealed the dark starry sky, making me aware of how late it is.

I have noticed how quiet the place was. Not a single sound could be heard other than the sound of my harsh breathing and foot steps. Even the spiders and cockroaches that were around, have fed to their hideouts.

The moonlight and a couple of lit candles were the only source of light.

As I kept walking, I noticed a door half open. Eager to find my friends, I opened it swiftly.

Almost instantly, I shivered, as though, ice has replaced my spine. I took another step inside, despite my shaking legs.

 _Why am I scared all of a sudden?_

 **Maybe he's here.**

 **Ha-ha that's what you deserve!**

 **You should have stayed home or just ran away! It's not like Natsu wanted you, in fact, he doesn't!**

 **You'll more likely die before you find them, ha. What a fucking joke.**

I ignored the voices in my head, I need to be in control.

Despite the darkness in the room, I didn't miss set of weapons on the table, which had stains on them. There were shackles connected to the walls and some loosely on the floor, and all types of inhuman torture tools.

I forget to breath, and the moment I did, I regretted it. The smell of blood burned my nostrils, making me involuntary cover my nose with my hand.

 _Crazy psychopath._

'' This is insane. '' I muttered to myself.

I felt my heart sink when the sound of the door behind me shut with force, pierced my ears. I immediately turned around, and jumped to open it, but failed.

 _I'm locked in._

I tried to open the door by pushing it with all my strength, but it was so use. _Fuck._

'' Welcome back, sweetheart. ''

 ** _Hello._**

 ** _Thank you very much for the reviews 3 Keeps me motivated :D_**

 ** _This chapter was creepy to write, I gotta admit._**

 ** _It's 3:17 AM. I should be sleeping, but nope lol._**

 ** _THANK YOU AGAIN ILY ALL :DDD_**


End file.
